Its hard to make a porno when the stars a virgin
by HayleyDarkQueen1
Summary: Justin is making pornos,and selling them to the highest bidder,Justin can't control his feelings for Alex. RAPE, M for mature SEX!
1. justins pornos

Her moans were loud, loud enough that even through his head phones that could be heard from across the room. The privacy of his room along with the help of a sound-proofing spell allowed him what he needed to focus on his work. Atleast for the time being, his hands could only work so fast and the constant moans that came from his computer were making him fidget in anxiety.

"Oh God! Harder!" The blonde girl he had fucked only a few hours ago screamed. He smiled to himself. . she was. . .okay. Nothing special, just okay. He moved the mouse pad toward the send button, only emailing 20 seconds of her screaming and a few seconds that zoomed in and out of him lickinng and sucking her breasts was all that he forwarded to his five usual customers along with the day and time to meet him for the whole video.

His smile got bigger as he knew that by tommorrow he would have atleast a couple hundred dollars. He'd title the video Sarah takes it all, bassically thats all that hore of a cheerleader did, take it from everywhere. He shut his eyes reminiscing of all she let him do to her.

Quite a business he had going, making pornos of all the cheerleaders and selling them to anyone who hade the money he'd ask for. Apparently watching the cheerleaders get fucked by him was worth alot. Sarah was head cheerleader so that would get him a bonus.

There was a knock on his door.

Justin struggled to turn off his laptop and hide the video in a code encrypted file. When the door opened on his screen were a bunch of math equations he couldn't give a damn about. "Justin its time for dinner." His mom said poking her head in.

Justin gave off a soft smile. "Not really hungry mom, gotta get some work done anyway."

"Well alright just remember theres leftovers."

She closed the door and justin snapped his fingers causing the door to lock itself.

He pulled his original screen back up, via chatroom he already had a few bids.

Mike324-150

Jace110-250

Nick243-260

Zeke35-300

Zeke was his usual customer, since he couldn't get laid he figured he might as well pretend. He honestly felt bad for Zeke, for a few years he was convinced he was gay. He wasn't fully convinced that he was suddenly interested in girls. He was watching him nail a bunch of girls in his bedroom, Zeke was the one recording the last three cheerleaders. In the end he honestly didn't care as long as he could get his money.

But no he was hungry so he went down stairs and made himself a plate of food. He brought it back upstairs with him. He set his plate of food down on his table and pulled up a tiny web video he had placed in alexs room next door.

Alex sat in her room silently, reading one of her collections of teen magazines. In nothing but her underwear and a button down shirt that was far to big for her. The shirt was buttoned in the middle revealing a slight glimpse of her left breast as the sleeve of her shirt drooped down her arm dragging the left side of her shirt down.

Justin became antsy as he watched his sister laying in her bed, her feet swaying up and down, practically without clothes on. Alex had no clue justin placed a camera in her room just as he had hoped. This had been going on for three years of justin spying on Alex in her room. He simply saw her one day and knew that only he had to have her. He wanted his sister badly, to touch her, love her, have her underneath him moaning his name. But he also wanted to make her scream. Make her beg him to stop, make her hate him but feel guilty over the pleasure he would make her feel.

A part of him wanted to make sweet love to her.

But another part of him. . .wanted to rape her.

Justin pulled up a chat name he had created for this specific time of night, he slowly began typing.

JAkeMAN242-hello Alex

Alex slowly got out of bed and pulled her laptop closer to her chest. Justin had a full view of her right breast through the camera he also had through her laptop. 'Such a perky body' he thougt.

MadameALex-Hello jake man

_MADAMEALEX IS TYPING_

MadameALex-what do you want today

Justin smiled to himself as he began typing.

'And now the fun begins.'


	2. deals and business

_'Justin! No PLEASE STOP!'_

_Alex struggled against his tight grip, his hands raising her arms above her had as he slowly began to suck on her breasts. He smiled to himself as he felt her attempt to struggle to get out of his grasp, but from her position, forcefully laid down on the table she was helpless. Just the way he liked it. Her button down shirt had been ripped open buttons had popped off and lay on the floor. He had torn off her bra and along with the buttons lay on the floor. Inbetween her open legs he had begun to grind into her, though he was fully clothed his member was so erect he thought it just might burts through the fabric._

_He got lower, taunting her as he trailed his kisses down to her waist. His hands moving from her arms down to her thighs, slowly stroking them. He could have sworn he had heard a moan come out of her, or maybe he just wanted one to. He slowly began to slid his hands toward the line of her panties._

_"No Justin. . .please no."_

_"Aw c'mon Alex it'll be fun."_

_"No. . ."_

_He slowly pulled down her underwear._

_"Justin. . .!"_

_Tears rolled down her eyes._

_"Justin. . .!"_

_He took off his pants._

_"Justin. . .!"_

_He slowly began to-_

**"JUSTIN WAKE UP!"**

Justins eyes shot open, in his groggy state he could make out the fact that he was in his room. Not in the lair, and surely was not about to-

**"JUSTIN!"**

He felt a slight weight suddenly jump on his chest, near his crotch.

He directed his focus on the figure infront of him. Alex straddled her self into his lap, his eyes bulged widely. In nothing more than a halfway open button down shirt and her underwear she rested in his lap.

Justin couldn't move he couldn't even say a word, he just prayed in his head that she hadn't noticed his erection. Alex leaned her head to the side, slightly confused. "Justin you've been asleep pretty much all day, Mom says its time to get up."

She moved, unknowingly grinding into his clothed member, and rolled off of him. As she walked out of his room justin let out a deep sigh. Damn teenage hormones! he thought to himself.

He got out of bed slowly, sitting on the edge of his mattress. He ran his through his hair, tossing his head back. In his dream Alex had felt so real. The smoothness of her skin, the flawlessness. He groaned and pulled at his hair roughly.

"Damn it Alex, why are you doing this to me?" He didn't want to get out of bed. He just wanted to go back to sleep. To go back to dreaming about Alex. But he remembered he had to get someone to buy his videos. He groaned got up and walked to his closet.

"But we had a deal!"

"Look I was offered almost 500, now unless you can offer me more, -which I highly doubt you can- than maybe we can talk." Justin said as he walked down the halls Zeke following behind him, practically on his heels.

"But Justin I made an offer and you said-"

"Deals off man, get over it!" Justin walked off, behind the corner he found his client. He passed him the video and in return got a roll of hundred dollar bills. He smiled.

_Now its time to make another video._

At that very moment the bell rang, and everyone rushed to their classes. Justin took his time, being student body president and best student in school gave him the advantage of coming to class however late as he pleased.

Class was boring, but he took notes, or pretended to anyway drawing doodles in his notebook all the while thinking of Alex. He wondered, as he did most times what it would feel like to make her scream. He could just imagine the way her naked body felt against his. Her body so perfectly intertwined with his. Her soft perky breasts, her nicely formed ass, her virgin -. A soft finger tapped his shoulder. He turned to see GiGi, face caked over in so much makeup and heavy lipstick she looked like a hooker-from what he was sure of she probably was.

"Can I help you?" He said as the lunch bell rang.

"I'm free this period, meet me in the student parking lot, my dad bought me a car." She winked at him, before walking her off practically sticking her ass in his face.

He remembered a time when GiGi wouldn't even bother giving him the time of day. He knew his sudden popularity with girls came from the cheer leaders spreading word of how good he was during sex. GiGi was horny, he knew that but all his thoughts of alex made him equally horny.

The windows of GiGi's ar were covered in steam.

"Don't stop, Don't stop." GiGi moaned as Justin thrusted in and out of her. He sucked on her breasts, licking her nipples.

GiGi wrapped her legs around justins waist, giving justin acess to go in deeper. His speed increased and not soon after GiGi came before he did.

Justin slid out of GiGi and turned her over. He entered her from behind and she let out a small cry. GiGi was obviously used to this and so obviously not a virgin, but she played her part perfectly allowing him to finish.

"Justin that was so good." Gigi said as she began putting her clothes back on. Justin was already fully clothed, a trick he had obtained from quickly getting girls out of his room when his family came home early. He rolled his eyes, her voice was just annoying to him, really really annoying. "Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

But Justin was already walking back towards the school building. He was satisfied,atleast for now. He pushed open thee doors and walked through them bumping into a few people as he made his way to class.

"Hey Justin!"

Alex called as he walked past her.

"What is it Alex?" He said stopping to turn and look at her.

"When you leave try telling your friends to not bug me about where you are every five minutes?"

Justin simply shrugged and made his way to his next class.

Alex rolled her eyes and walked off muttering insulting words at justin.

He turned and watched her walk away, his eyes followed her hips as they swayed with her every step. There were many things wrong with him, he knew that, but he also knew they were because of Alex.

Why was he such a man whore?

Because of Alex.

Why was he so rough when he had sex with girls.

Because of Alex.

All those videos?

He wanted to make hundreds of videos of Alex.

He leaned against the wall. Videos of Alex, God that was amzing. Alex nude. Alex underneath him. Alex ontop of him. Alex riding him. Alex moaning. He smirked to himself. He wondered if he still had that one very old video of Alex whe she was 10. He probably had it somewhere in his room. He bit his lip, he wanted that video. It was in a way. . .the most important thing to him because it was his first video.


End file.
